1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather chamber of an internal combustion engine for suppressing an increase in the size of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
Some internal combustion engines including a cam chain chamber disposed along a side portion of a cylinder block portion which intersects the direction of a crankshaft and includes a looped cam chain for transmitting the power of the crankshaft to a camshaft provided in a cylinder head having a structure in which a breather chamber is provided outside a rotation locus of the cam chain. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-248806 (FIGS. 1 to 4).
However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-248806, the breather chamber bulges outside the cam chain. Accordingly, the size of the cam chain chamber increases. Therefore the size of the internal combustion engine may increase.